Various types of cart-type transporting devices have been known in which a traveling pathway that includes a turning pathway section in a vertical direction between a horizontal pathway section and a separate traveling pathway section connected thereto, a transporting cart that travels the traveling pathway while keeping a horizontal upright posture and a drive means that makes the transporting cart travel in the traveling pathway are provided. For example, in a cart-type transporting device disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H6-171718 (Patent Literature 1), wheels which are pivotally supported to both left and right sides of a transporting cart and which are provided so as to protrude are used as engaged sections; in a turning pathway section between horizontal pathway sections in two upper and lower stages, a pair of left and right first rotating bodies which are concentric with the turning-section toothed wheels of a pair of left and right endless chains for driving and propelling the transporting cart in the horizontal pathway sections and a pair of left and right second rotating bodies which are pivotally supported to a position apart from the first rotating bodies in a direction in which the horizontal pathway sections extend are arranged; both the front and rear rotating body pairs are coupled in an interlocking manner to the endless chains; the two front and rear engaged sections (the wheels) of the transporting cart are fitted to engagement sections around the respective rotating bodies, that is, wheel fitting concave sections; and in a state where the transporting cart is supported with the two front and rear pairs of left and right rotating bodies, by the synchronous rotation of these rotating bodies, the transporting cart is transferred between the horizontal pathway sections in the two upper and lower stages while keeping a horizontal upright posture. Although in the configuration of Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H6-171718 (Patent Literature 1), the first rotating bodies are concentrically coupled in an interlocking manner separately of the turning-section toothed wheels of the endless chains rotating along the horizontal pathway sections, a configuration in which a bifurcated member corresponding to the engagement sections (the wheel fitting concave sections) formed in the rotating bodies is attached to the pair of left and right endless chains and in which thus the first rotating bodies are omitted has been conventionally known in this type of cart-type transporting device, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-79624 (Patent Literature 2), etc.